


Career Path

by partly



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partly/pseuds/partly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somethings are more important than a career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Career Path

Diana wasn't going back to DC. Returning to NY to work for Peter Burke would be seen as a step backward, she knew. And she had no idea how she was going to explain it all to Christy.

But she wasn't going back to DC.

She'd earned the promotion that had taken her there. She was primed to move up the FBI career ladder. She knew what she wanted and she was on her way to get it.

But then she stood in the parking garage, facing down Fowler with Peter at her back. And Fowler had them dead to rights and Peter took the shot and damn the consequences. Peter Burke – the straight man, the "Eliot Ness" of the modern day bureau -- was willing to risk everything to do what was right. Was willing to risk everything to _save a friend_.

That's when she realized that she didn't want "bureau career" any more. She didn't want bureau politics or well-placed promotions. She wanted all that corny stuff people poked fun of Peter for believing in: Truth. Justice. The American Way.

No, Diana wasn't going back to DC. She was going to stay and work with Peter Burke. Superman.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [LJ Comm CaperLand](http://community.livejournal.com/caperland) before it died.


End file.
